


Don't Forget the Date!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Full Moon, Human!Lance, I'm too embarrassed to tag it, M/M, This is so dirty, Werewolf!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance can't believe that he forgot! How could he forget! Siri has failed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Important Notice]
> 
> So, like I've been saying in all my stories. I'm going to make one-shot stories for the next few days to give some joy to some people in the fandom. Because, this is getting out of the control with the whole pairing thing. Ship what you want to ship. Don't care what the other things. Ignore their hate and spread your love to quiet their voices. 
> 
> To all those who're having a hard time. I want you you all to know that I am here. That if you want to talk, message me on here or Tumblr. I would be glad to talk to you! I will even give out my personal Skype for you. Because, you're worth it and beautiful and should not be treated the way many in the fandom have been treating you. 
> 
> But, please I implore you. Ignore the hate and instead spread more of your love. It's going to hard, it's never easy. But, don't sink to their level. 
> 
> Just know I love you all and if you want someone to listen. Either it be your ships, the voltron or even your worries. I am here. 
> 
> AND TO THOSE WHO ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME AND SENT ME PRIVATE MESSAGES! Do not worry, I will not stop posting my favored ships. You can count on me always placing updates, new stories and new one-shots.
> 
> UPDATE: beta by themoddernhobbit

“I can’t believe I forgot, I can’t believe I forgot, I can’t believe I fucking forgot! FUCK YOU, SIRI FOR NOT REMINDING ME!” Lance chanted in his head, walking towards his home with two bags full of groceries. He looked around, thankful that his home was far from the other houses before he opened the door and walked inside. Lance sighed, as he looked towards the outside and saw the sun slowly setting down.

“I don’t have much time.” Lance whispered, toeing off his sneakers before closing the door. He made sure to lock it and proceeded to to the same to the back door when he placed his groceries down on the counter. Lance continued to do this even for the windows, placing down the blinds before shutting the curtains shut, so no one could get into or even see into the house.

Running up the stairs, Lance knew he didn’t have time or the luxury for a shower. So he stripped all of his clothes off and flung them to the floor. He went into the bathroom, kicking off his underwear, before opening one of the cabinets for a huge bottle of lube that nestle inside. Lance stared at it in disbelief, cursing his luck before squirting the liquid onto his fingers.

“I don’t have time to go out again.” Lance pouted, working one finger inside of him. Shivering when he felt the digit breach his hole. Lance looked over the clock and cursed the time, but he needed to get this done. Adding a second finger, Lance couldn’t help the moan that spilled out from his lips making a distinct thump be heard somewhere in the home.

Lance felt his fingers wiggle inside him, scissoring, and stretching him, before he managed to bring in a third finger. He cursed, hanging onto the sink as the pleasure went through his body in waves. The squish was lewd to his ears and Lance was wishing for fingers, much larger than his own to be pressing inside of him.

Lance grabbed something from the side of the counter bringing it close, before dropping it into the sink. Without a care, he grabbed the lube and splattered the contents all over the large dildo. Lance watched the liquid slid over the purple dildo and couldn’t help the hungry lick around his lips. Grabbing the toy, he brought the tip to his hole and pushed it in.

“Ooohhhh...” Lance breathed out, pushing the dildo slowly into himself, making it go deeper and deeper.

Of course, the toy was thicker and bigger than his fingers. So when it was inserted all the way in, his legs were shaking from the pleasure he felt from the large toy touching his prostate. Lance rested at the sink for a few minutes, trying to calm down his erection and pleasure, in order to make his way back down the stairs.

“Okay, okay, you have to get moving.” Lance whispered, making his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Grabbing his phone from the counter, Lance sent a quick text to Hunk, before he looked towards the door that lead into the basement.

Ping!

Major Hunky: Lance! I can’t believe you forgot!

Lancelot the Beautiful: I know! But, work had been so bad, that I didn’t realize the time was coming until today! I wasn’t even able to take a shower! And I had to use scented lube!

Major Hunky: Ugha, that’s something I don’t want to hear from you bro. But, I’ll tell Allura that you won’t be able to come to work for the next few days and that neither will your puppy. Pidge is going to find this hilarious.

Lancelot the Beautiful: Thanks bro, you’re amazing. Ugh, don’t remind me. Is she and Keith alright?

Major Hunky: Yeah, they’re already all set in their home. Keith seemed a little more restless than usual so Pidge decided to go down early. WAIT A MINUTE! What are you doing talking to me? Get your butt down there!

Lance snickered, before he looked at the groceries. It wouldn’t hurt to place them away first. He didn’t want anything to go bad and besides, the ice cream he’s going to need for tomorrow. Quickly Lance placed everything away, before going back to the basement door. With shaking hands, he gripped the doorknob and opened it to reveal the pitch black darkness down below. He breathed in as he descended down the stairs, being sure to close the door as he went.

At first, Lance didn’t hear anything, which made the situation tense for him. It was like everything in the darkness froze as soon as Lance made his way inside. Using his hands as a guide, Lance felt the wall of the basement as soon as he came to the ground floor and walked left to reach the small table that was placed there. His long fingers brushed against the small lava lamp he’s placed there and instantly pressed the button that turned the purple lamp on.

Like a flash of lightning, something grabbed at Lance before pulling him deeper into the room. Those strong hand soon pushed Lance down, making him yelp as he was smashed into a nest of comforters, pillows, and quilts.

“Hey, Shiro! How are you? I totally have a good explanation as to why I am like this.” Lance spoke, looking up at the looming figure and seeing the ears twitch and the tail sway from the side to side. Lance gulped as he saw the glowing yellow eyes, before giving Shiro an innocent smile.

“I forgot?” Lance croaked, making Shiro’s frown deepen and his tail to stop moving. Nostrils flared as if smelling something acidic and Lance couldn’t help, but curse every single person who bumped into him as he went shopping. He was about to say something when Shiro pounced, making Lance shriek, as Shiro slammed into him.

“Shi-AAAHH!” Lance cried, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, sharp teeth piercing his skin. Lance couldn’t lie that the pain also brought pleasure, Lance moaned when he felt a hot tongue lick up the blood that spilled from the mark. Lance watched through half open eyes as Shiro licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding before lathering his neck and shoulder with his warm saliva.

“Bad dog.” Lance spoke, when he felt another bite.

Shiro growled, his tail wagging a bit making Lance laugh, knowing that Shiro was starting to get playful. Sharp bites went all the way up, until the two kissed. Lance moaned into the kiss, as the other roamed his hands around his body. When those hands reached the plug, Shiro growled and broke the kiss, as he kissed his way down Lance’s neck.

At first, the other thought that the werewolf would go straight to the plug that laid snug inside him. But, Shiro stopped when he came to a hard, perky nipple. He sniffed at it before opened his mouth and biting the area hard. Lance screamed in the thrill of the feeling, before he let out a deep moan when a tongue wiggled around the nub. When Shiro unlatched and headed towards the other nipple, Lance took a peek at the damage. He moaned, when he felt Shiro latch on again, and lifted his hand to touch the teeth marks that surrounded his right tit.

“Feeling hungry today?” Lance asked, his words sounding weak as Shiro let go of the left nipple.

Shiro growled, his tails wagging harder, as he started kissing once again down Lance's body. Lance moved his hips up when he reach his dick and made small whimpering noises that Shiro hummed in amusement. Lance shook when that hot tongue played around the head of his cock, circling it and giving it a playful flick before going down towards his balls.

“Shiro... ple-...please...” Lance begged, tears rolling down his face as frustration came forward. He wanted to feel more of his lover and yet Shiro seemed to be denying him. In fact, he completely stopped do- OH SHIT.

Lance stilled when Shiro pressed his nose close to where the plug was. Smelling the scented lube and growling louder and louder, as each minute went by. Lance felt his cock jump at the rise in volume and reached out for Shiro. Sadly, Shiro pulled away, looking at the plug with betrayal before he grabbed onto Lance’s hips.

Lance was about to ask, when he cried out in shock as he was pulled up and flipped over so that way his back was facing Shiro. He yelped again, when Shiro fell backwards on the nest and into a pile of pillows where his back could lean against something, as Shiro pulled Lance’s ass closer to his face. Lance calmed himself from where he was, face pressed against Shiro’s fat cock and hands trying to find some grip over his thick legs.

“Ahh... Shiro... ahhhh.” Lance spoke, his moans spilling out as the other toyed with the plug before ripping it out.

Lance whined at the lost, but sobbed when he felt a tongue plunged inside. Lance’s toes curled and his finger clutched onto Shiro’s knees with a vice grip. His heart sounded like thunder in his ears, and Lance looked at the angry red cock with hunger. Without any prompting, Lance took the head into his mouth and sucked, getting a pleased growl from Shiro, as Lance worked on getting as much saliva onto dick as possible.

“Love you Shiro, Love you.” Lance moaned around the cock.

“You’re mine.” came a dark and deep voice from behind, making Lance jump once again when he was moved. This time, he was back on his back and watched in excitement, as Shiro place his cock at the tip of his loose hole. Without any warning, Shiro thrusted in, grunting as he speared into Lance with brutal pace giving no chance for Lance to get a grip on things.

“Fu..ck! Fu..Ck! Quiz... nak! Shiro...So.. good.. so good!” Lance cried, reaching up to his lover who was glad to lower down in order for Lance to wrap his arms around his neck.

The pace was brutal like Lance expected and craved, as Shiro slammed right into his prostate. Sending shock upon shock of pleasure through his body. All Lance could do is cling onto his boyfriend and claws at his back. Lance sobs, as he felt Shiro’s hips snap into him, and watched as he got faster and desperate. It made his own pleasure build up and Lance opened his mouth to let out a another scream as he came. His dick spurting spunk all over his and Shiro’s stomach as the other continued thrusting in.

“Shi-... Shi.. Shiro!” Lance cried, feeling over stimulated as Shiro continued to fuck into him. It took a second to realize that something warm and wet spilled inside him. Lance stared at Shiro in disbelief as he continued to ram into him, before looking up towards the small window of the cellar. He saw the moon’s light sneak inside, as if taunting Lance, as he laid under Shiro as he continued to thrust into him.

“Damn you full moon... damn you.” Lance thought, and cried out when he felt his cock start to harden again.

Several long and pleasurable hours later, Lance found himself breathless and resting on the nest of blankets. Covering his front and back were large clumps of cum that made Lance feel disgusting and a little horny. Something that he never thought he would ever say in his life. Every time he moved, Lance could feel a gush of cum spilling out of his sloppy hole making Lance whimper at the loss and of the mess that he was making.

“So, you forgot about the full moon?” spoke an amused voice resting beside him.

“What! This month has been busy planning Pidge’s and Keith’s wedding! Then with Shay’s and Hunk’s baby shower! And don’t get me started with the birthdays!” Lance informed, making Shiro laugh as he pulled the other into his chest.

“Ew, Shiro! I’m all messy!” Lance spoke, getting a happy tail wag from the other. Lance stared at the tail, before staring at the proud face of his boyfriend before mumbling under his breathe.

“Of course you would take that as a compliment.” Lance sighed, making Shiro laugh again as he brought Lance into kiss.

“Sorry, but you did come in smelling like other people and you forgot to use the special lube for werewolves.”

“Ugha, I’ll ask Siri to put a reminder for the next full moon.”

“Didn’t you do that for this full moon? In fact, you forgot about this the last three full moons.”

“.....”

“Lance? Hey, are you pretend sleeping?”

“ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ.”

“Lance, that sounds so fake. But, I’ll let it slide.” Shiro spoke, taking a blanket to wipe away some of the sweat on the other’s face before laying down for a good rest. Moving his tail to be over Lance, the larger male covered his small, human boyfriend in a barrier of flesh and fur.

“Love you.” Shiro spoke, closing his eyes to sleep off the rest of the full moon’s power. Lance smiled at the words and curled closer to Shiro.

“Love you too... good boy.” Lance whispered, smile growing bigger when he felt the tail wag again.


End file.
